


Investigations

by Natalie_the_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companions Meet Companions (Doctor Who), Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, Gen, My First Fanfic, No Beta, One Shot, Post-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, crossposted to Teaspoon, crossposted to fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_the_whovian/pseuds/Natalie_the_whovian
Summary: While investigating reports of gravel creatures in a South Korean quarry, Graham and Ryan meet an old friend of the Doctor’s who just might be able to help them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Investigations

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Ryan called out as he and Graham approached the entrance to the quarry.

“Yeah, why?” replied Graham.

“Well, this place looks a lot smaller than I expected,”

“Yeah, well, not every quarry is-“

“Excuse me, sirs,” a woman interrupted them as they reached the entrance, “but this is a restricted area, and I can’t let anyone in without proper identification.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” was Graham’s reply, as he began digging through his pockets for the physic paper. He gestured for Ryan to do the same, adding “just give me a mo’”

Finally, he found the paper, and he pulled it out of his pocket to show the woman.

“As you can see, we’re O’Brien and Sinclair of Harwood Enterprises. We’ve come to investigate the disturbances that have been reported.”

The woman took both of their physic papers and studied them for several long seconds. 

“These aren’t real ID cards,” she finally said. “This is psychic paper.” She looked up. “Do either of you happen to know a man called the Doctor?”

“We know a woman named the Doctor,” answered Ryan, “I think she used to be a man, though. Do you know her?”

“Yes. I used to travel with him-her,” she corrected herself, “but I left. I found that I missed traveling and investigating strange occurrences, so I decided to continue doing that here on Earth. Right now I’m looking into the reports of-“

“Gravel creatures coming to life, yeah,” said Ryan. “D’you want to investigate with us?”

“Sure,” the woman replied. “My name’s Martha”

“I’m Ryan, and this is Graham. Nice to meet you, Martha”

“Nice to meet you too. Well, now, let’s get started, shall we?”

They began to walk down to the quarry. “Why don’t you tell us what you’ve found out already?” asked Graham.

“Sure,” Martha responded. “It all began three days ago, I was looking around the Internet for reports of strange occurrences when I found an article with a _very_ interesting title...”

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly considered having Graham and Ryan pretend to be members of South Korea’s Ministry of the Environment, but I decided that it was pretty unlikely that a pair of Englishmen would be working for South Korea’s government  
> Comments, kudos and construction criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
